MEMS switches are gaining popularity as reliable small size switching alternatives to relays and field effect transistors. MEMS switches are exceedingly small, have a low insertion loss, and a high impedance when in the open state. However, in general, MEMS switches are only operated to change state between open and closed or vice versa when there is no current flowing through the switch or no voltage across the switch. This is to avoid arcing within the MEMS switch which can damage the material of the switch contacts. The dimensions of MEMS switches are, as noted above, very small, with the contacts often being only separated by a micron or so when in the open position. Arcing can cause the profile of the switch to change in such a way that the switch could become permanently conducting, or to damage the contacts such that it becomes permanently open circuit.